Innocence
by DirtyMagik
Summary: ~*Innocence so easily betrayed, would things have changed if I had stayed?*~ Yami blames himself for letting Yugi get raped. He contemplates everything that happened as he waits at Yugi’s bedside. DARK! YAOI! Y/Y NON GRAPHIC


Okay, wow, how should I start this? Well I gotta warn you guys, this is kind of dark. -_-() I know, you're probably screaming at your compy going "WHAT IS SHE THINKING!!??" but this DIRECTLY comes from the really dark mood I'm in, so hey, warped mind, warped fic ^.~  
  
NOT GRAPHIC AT ALL OKAY?  
  
RIGHT, oh yah, and I admit it, I'm addicted to these two things:  
  
1)POV (hence why this fic is in Yami's POV) -_-() Gee what a coincidence.  
  
2)Poems - I'm a poet and I did know it! XD  
  
Right, um . . well just read on from here I guess, 0_0 wow, this is REALLY contrary to the fluff ball song fic I was planning to write.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is not owned by Kazuki Takahashi, it's ALL MINE ^_^ Yippee -_-() but YGO is not, oh gosh darnit.  
  
"Innocence"  
  
By: CrimsonRain  
  
Note: My Comp is screwed over, so the lines of the poem will be under ~* . . . *~  
  
Summary: Yami blames himself for letting Yugi get raped. He contemplates everything that happened as he waits at Yugi's bedside. DARK AND DEPRESSING! DON'T READ IF YOU DUN LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF! Yami's POV!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Aibou whimpers inaudibly in his sleep and a few stray tears trickle from the corner of his eyes. I stroke his small hand gently as I look on.  
  
~*If I had been there, If I had tried, if I'd have waited, you might not have cried*~  
  
A nurse slips in the door quietly and mutters something that sounds like "lights out" and soon the room is dark and quiet, Yugi's face is lit only by the moonlight that peeks through the blinds.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Yami, walk home with me," he asked smiling as he tugged on my sleeve. His halo dips slightly over his eyes, but his wings stayed securely around his arms.  
  
I sighed as I fixed his halo, "play's over Yugi, are you going to wear your costume all night?"  
  
He grinned, "I'll change when we get home, now come on!"  
  
I laughed and pulled his tiny body against mine, gently whispering into his ear, "I need to pick up some cards so I can make that super deck I was talking about, I'll meet you back at the Kame* okay?"  
  
His smile faltered and he turned away, dejected, "Okay . . see you at home."  
  
It took all the strength in me to not chase after my little angel as I watched him tread slowly down the sidewalk. The streetlights played gently off his snowy wings.  
  
I stood there for a while, pondering whether to run after him and scoop him into my arms, but I changed my mind, wanting to get my errand out of the way, and I began to walk the other way, catching one last glimpse of his wing before he turned the corner.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
It had never crossed my mind that he might get hurt walking home. I would sell my soul to be able to change the fact that I had not gone after him, I couldn't even fathom how much that split-second decision would destroy my life.  
  
A warm drop of water lands on my hand and I realize I'm crying, crying over my fallen angel. I gently stroke his brow as my tears fall onto his hospital gown, dampening the thin fabric.  
  
~*Innocence so easily betrayed, would things have changed if I had stayed?*~  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The doctors told me it was rape. I didn't want to believe it and questions plagued me, how could anyone be that dead inside? How could anyone sink that low? How could anyone hurt Yugi?  
  
~*I could have been there, I could have saved, instead I was selfish and I turned away*~  
  
I'd gotten home late, but instead of coming back to a dark, quiet house, all the lights were on and Yugi's Jii-chan sat in the living room, stiff as a statue and white as marble. His eyes were empty and bloodshot, and his hands shook. I knew something was wrong and I yelled at the old man to get the answer.  
  
He didn't respond; it wasn't until half an hour later when Anzu walked in the door and told me the awful truth. Her broken voice still rings in my head, "Yami, a terrible thing has happened to Yugi . . ."  
  
~*Now that it's over, now that it's done, I'll stay by your side, I will not run*~  
  
They were just taking him in when I arrived, apparently, someone found him in a back alley, they'd given me his costume, deep pools of crimson had already made their home in the soft, white fabric and the sight of the ripped feather wings ate away at my heart.  
  
The clock strikes one; aibou is still asleep in his world of pain and misery, as I can clearly see from his face.  
  
"Yugi," I whisper as I bring my hand to his damp face. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
~*Can you open your eyes and see my tears? Can you open your eyes and ease my fears?*~  
  
I cry bitterly into his side, gently running my hands through his soft hair the whole time, and I cry myself to sleep. Sleep might be my only comfort, the world is too dark and desolate a place to be in right now.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Soft hands cradling my face are the first things I feel when I wake the next morning. I squint and filter the morning light out of my eyes. I see Yugi's pale and anguished face staring down at me.  
  
For a few moments, we stare at each other, both of us are on the brink of tears. I speak first, "Yugi . . I . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
He looks at me and smiles a weak smile, it's forced, I can tell.  
  
"Yami, it's not your fault, this is how things work." He finally says, his voice is strangely unwavering.  
  
"No Yugi, if I had walked home with you then he never would have gotten to you . . it's all because I put an errand in front of the one I love." I look at the ground in shame.  
  
I expect him to turn away from me, but instead I feel his arms around my neck and his warm tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into my shirt.  
  
He clings to me and I hug him back, his sobs get louder and louder, it hurts me to see him like this, but I don't have any other choice do I?  
  
~*We still seem to be caught in the dark of night, but the future now holds a brand new light*~  
  
I can feel his friends' presence at the door and I can feel their apprehension as they plaster their faces against the small window in the door. I slowly let go of Yugi, and he reaches out to me again, whimpering and hiccupping like a small child caught in a thunderstorm.  
  
With one quick wave, his friends scatter away, understanding it's too early for them. I gently pick Yugi up and place him in my lap, holding him as close as our bodies will allow. I realize that it will take a while for things to go back to normal, if they ever do, but I know I'll be the one holding him until the end, until every last scar heals.  
  
~*Healing may hurt, healing may sting, but what new life can healing bring?*~  
  
~*Innocence so easily betrayed, would things have changed if I had stayed?*~  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
*Kame = Turtle Game Shop  
  
;_; okay, wow, I personally think that was sadder than HTGD, I'm like even MORE depressed now that I wrote that. Great, g'job ::smacks self::  
  
R/R!! PLZ!! IT'LL DEFINITELY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER  
  
::cries::  
  
Is my sequence like sad fic - happy fic - sad fic? I'm so weird  
  
Review!  
  
-Rain 


End file.
